Chapter 59
' Beating Will' (Japanese: 鼓動する遺言 Kodō suru Yuigon) is the 59th chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary Tonari asks Fushi why he isolated himself for 40 years. Fushi, still unaware that the woman is Tonari, tells her that after a woman named Pyoran died, he felt so sad that he avoided meeting people so he would never feel that pain again. Fushi says that even though he is immortal, he can't save anyone and that he's met many people that have died because of him. Sander asks Fushi if he will continue living as that and Fushi tells him yes, if possible. Sander then points out that Fushi still came running to the village when he heard they were in trouble. He goes on to tell Fushi that everyone experiences loss and he's not the only one that worries about losing friends. Fushi, still unaware that the man is Sander, tells him that everyone dies, but he will continue to live. He continues to say that he can live alone and that he doesn't need friends. Tonari asks Fushi if he can show her the faces of the people he's met. He agrees and tells them not to be scared. He first turns into the Boy and explains that the Boy is the first one he met. Fushi doesn't know his name but says he died as if he were falling asleep because he (Fushi) did nothing to help. He turns into March and explains that she is the second one he met and that she cared for him when he couldn't do anything. He turns into Parona and says she tried desperately to protect March but they were both killed by Hayase. In Taknaha he met Gugu, who fought against the Knockers with Fushi. But, as a result, Fushi stole away Shin's only brother. As Fushi says this, he turns into Shin and realizes he is dead. Fushi goes on to explain that Gugu had other families as well and turns into them. Beer Gramps and Rynn. He begins to sob and Sander asks him what's wrong. Fushi goes on to say that, on Junanda he fought many strong warriors there and proceeds to turn into Honda. Sander and Tonari look on in surprise. Fushi says there were others who risked their lives to fight at his side and goes on to turn into Uroy, Mia, and Uba. He tries to turn into Sander and Tonari and, when he doesn't, realizes that they're still alive. This makes him very happy and Sander and Tonari look at each other and smile. Tonari coughs up blood and then asks Fushi what kind of girl Tonari was. Fushi says that at first, he couldn't stand her but, because of her, he made plenty of friends he fought alongside. Tonari asks him if he could stand her now and he says yes. This makes Tonari smile. She tells Fushi that simply remembering the living days of your friends gives value to their lives. After Tonari passes away, Sander tells Fushi that he is going to go back to their hometown and report on her death. He asks Fushi what he is going to do, but Fushi says he hasn't decided yet. Sander asks Fushi to use the woman's (Tonari) form the next time he encounters the Defense Corps. She made her body immune to poison for his sake. Fushi asks why she would do that and wonders what their names are. Sander says she wouldn't let him tell Fushi because it would be embarrassing. He then tells Fushi that they both love him and says "better a hundred arrows than one." He explains to Fushi that his friends didn't live to see him suffer. As Sander walks away, he cries and wonders where Tonari is now and if she had any lingering regrets. Fushi is seen sitting on the edge of a cliff. He quietly turns into the woman and recognizes a book she was carrying. He silently takes off her glove and sees the brand that a prisoner's family members are given on Junanda. He finally realizes that the woman was Tonari and remembers what she told him: that she thinks she needs someone who will understand him - friends. He considers this as Tonari puts her hand on his shoulder. Gugu, March, and the bear can be seen watching Fushi. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 59 Category:Volume 07